ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Loot Weapon Modifiers
Overview The Endless Loot ship gear prefixes alter certain stats of an item for the good or worse, resulting in a broad variety of gear. Enemies can also have access to the modified weapons and drones unless the CE Non-EL Enemy Loadout Addon is installed (which is generally recommended). The effect of the prefixes appear at the end of the item description in the inventory screen. On the weapon or drone button on the combat UI, the prefixes are shortened and will either be written in upper, lower or mixed case, which represents if that item in question has a good, bad or mixed prefix applied. EL drone prefixes work the same way. Prefixes also affect prices of items. Gear with good prefixes will be more expensive in shops and also sell for more. An item with a bad prefixes applied is worth less than the base item. How much the prefix affects an item for the good or worse determines the change in value, resulting in a increase or decrease 0-50% in price. Certain prefixes are also tagged as (Rare) or''' (Epic)' or' (Legendary ...). These prefixes will also affect the items rarity value, with '''(Rare) increasing it by 1 and (Epic)/(Legendary ...) setting it to max (5). A few general prefixes also affect item rarity as their main effect. Most prefixes further affect how the weapon looks, which can give the player some hints on how an enemy weapon has been modified. The following lists have been generated by stripping away most of the code that the EL tool uses when procedurally generating the gear. Not all information might be entirely correct. Some prefixes with the same name might have different effects an certain weapon types. Some prefixes that differ for weapon categories might appear multiple times. Some prefixes that won't appear in full length ingame are shown full detail here. General Weapon Prefixes The following prefixes are generally applicable to most weapons, but many prefixes have logic related conditions that are not shown here. For example: prefixes that only reduce breach chance can not apply to weapons that do not have a breach chance to begin with. Some prefixes are also very limited due to balance reasons: Only a few prefixes can apply to the Chain Vulcan for example. * Uncalibrated unc: targeting radius +30 * Unreliable unr: targeting radius +45 * Wild Wi: damage +1; targeting radius +70 * Piercing (Rare) P: shield piercing +1 * Low Energy le: shield piercing -1 (only applies to non-missile weapons that have shield piercing) * Assault As: cooldown x0.75; power cost +1 * Stalking St: cooldown x0.70; projectile speed x0.4; power cost +1 * Tactical Ta: damage -1; system damage +2 * Brutal BR: cooldown x0.90, breach chance +1, crew damage +1, stun chance +1 * Weaksauce wea: cooldown x1.10, breach chance -1, crew damage -1, stun chance -1 * Hull Ripper HR: damage to systemless Rooms x2 * Reconfigured r: deals normal damage to systemless rooms (only applies to anti-hull weapons) * Heavy H: damage +1; cooldown x1.5; power cost +1 * Light l: damage -1; cooldown x0.9 * Wide spread wid: system damage -1 * Tight Spread TIG: system damage +1 * Wide spread wid: targeting radius x1.25 (Flak version) * Tight Spread TIG: targeting radius x0.75 (Flak version) * Impact IM: breach chance +1; stun chance +1 * Penetrating PE: breach chance +1; projectile speed x1.10 * Breaching (Rare) BR: breach chance +2; projectile speed x1.30 * Low Mass lma: breach chance -2; projectile speed x0.9 * Low Momentum lmo: breach chance -4; projectile speed x0.7 * Incendiary IN: fire chance +1 * Plasma (Rare) PL: fire chance +2 * Insulated in: fire chance -1 * Heatshielded hea: fire chance -3 * Stun ST: stun chance +3 * Regulated re: stun chance -2 * Radioactive RAD: crew damage +1 * Safe saf: crew damage -1 * Volatile VOL: crew damage +1, fire chance +1 * Pulse PUL: ion damage +1, cooldown x1.5 * Second Hand Sec: as good as a new one, but cheaper * Vintage Vin: cooldown x1.1; projectile/beam speed x0.9; breach chance -1; fire chance -1, price x1.5 * Antique Ant: cooldown x1.4; projectile/beam speed x0.7; breach chance -3; fire chance -3, price x2 * Swag (Rare) S: good for showing off (only increases price of item) * Substandard sub: cooldown x1.1; projectile/beam speed x0.9; breach chance -1; fire chance -1, stun chance -1 * Surplus sur: cooldown x1.2; projectile/beam speed x0.8; breach chance -3; fire chance -3, stun chance -3 * Quality Q: cooldown x0.9; projectile/beam speed x1.1 * Custom (Rare) C: cooldown x0.8; projectile/beam speed x1.2; breach chance +1; fire chance +1, stun chance +1 * Outdated ou: cooldown x1.15 * Obsolete ob: cooldown x1.25 * Quickshot QU: cooldown x0.9; projectile speed x2 * Upgraded UP: cooldown x0.85 * Advanced (Rare) AD: cooldown x0.75 Burst Laser Prefixes These few prefixes only apply to burst lasers. * Support Sup: cooldown x0.6; projectiles -1 * Malfunctioning mal: projectiles -1 * Damaged dam: projectiles -2 * Photon: projectile speed x4; fire chance +2; breach chance x0 * Gatling (Rare) GAT: projectiles +2; cooldown x2 * Starlord (Epic) STAR: projectiles +1; cooldown x0.9 Heavy Laser Prefixes These few prefixes only apply to certain heavy lasers and certain single shot lasers. * Suppression Sup: cooldown x0.70; targeting radius +45 (heavy laser version) * Massive M: damage +1; cooldown x1.5 * Repeater RE: projectiles +1; cooldown x1.5 * Deathcharge Death: crew damage +2; power cost +1 * Badass (Epic) BAD: damage +1; breach chance +1; fire chance +1 Ion Prefixes These prefixes can only apply to ion weapons. * Shock SH: stun chance +5 * Overcharged OV: ion damage +1; power cost +1 * Low Charge low: ion damage -1 * Unstable Un: ion damage -1; system damage +1 * Flux Fl: ion damage -1; stun chance +3; fire chance +3 * Heavy H: ion damage +1; cooldown x1.7 (can only apply to non-heavy ions) * Untuned un: only phases through three shield bubbles (Phase Ions only) * Warping Wr: phases through one shield bubble; cooldown x1.6 * Phasing (Rare) Ph: phases through three shield bubbles; cooldown x1.8 * Perfect (Epic) PER: power cost -1, cooldown x0.8 Beam Prefixes The following prefixes can only apply to beam weapons. * Support Sup: cooldown x0.5; beam range x0.5 (Beam version) * Industrial Ind: beam range x1.25; power cost -1; beam speed x0.10; damage -1 * Swift SWI: beam speed x1.5 * Sluggish slu: beam speed x0.5 * Unfocused Unf: damage -1, beam range x1.2 * Supercharged Su: shield piercing +1, power cost +1 * Penetrating PE: breach chance +1 (Beam version) * Breaching BR: breach chance +2 (Beam version) * Blunt bl: beam range x0.60 * Short sh: beam range x0.80 * Extended EX: beam range x1.20 * Concentrated con: shield piercing +1, beam range x0.2 * Continuous (Rare) CON: beam range x1.30 * Infinite (Epic) INF: beam range x1.50 * Focused (Rare) Foc: shield piercing +1, beam range x0.5 * Sungazer (Epic) SUN: shield piercing +1, fire chance +4 Missile and Bomb Prefixes These prefixes can only apply to weapons that use missile ammo, some only apply to bombs or missile weapons respectively. * Scrambling SC: can't be targeted by defense drones * Wasteful was: missile cost +1 * Frail fr: shield piercing -3 * High Velocity HI: projectile speed x1.5 * Boosted BO: projectile speed x2.5 * Low Velocity low: projectile speed x0.6 * Torpedo TOR: damage +1, projectile speed x0.5 * EMP EMP: **single shot missiles; ion damage +3; shield piercing -5 **burst missile: ion damage +1; shield piercing -5 **bomb: ion damage +2 * Caustic CAU: crew damage +1, breach chance +1 * Submunition Sub: crew damage -1; system damage -1; teleports two bombs * Submunition Sub: bombs +1 * Concussion CO: stun time x1.5 * Predictable pr: does not stun * Shrapnel Shra: system damage +1; crew damage +1, hull damage -1 * Shredder (Rare) SHRE: system damage +1; crew damage +1 * Replicator (Rare) RE: missile cost -1; cooldown x2 * High Yield (Rare) HI: individual bombs x2, missile cost +1 * High Yield (Rare) HI: damage +2, missile cost +1 * Alpha (Epic) AL: cooldown x0.5, damage +1 Exotic Prefixes These prefixes only apply to a few selected weapons. * Predictable pr: stun time -2 (only applies to weapons that always stun) * Shock SH: stun time +2 (only applies to weapons that always stun) * Intense IN: stun time x1.25 (only for Neural Stunners) * Fusion FU: fire chance +3 (only applies to Plasma Throwers) * Deathly (Epic) DEA: crew damage x2 (anti-personal weapons only, applies to Light Lasers and Anti-Bio Beams) Legendary Weapons As of EL 1.27, new "legendary" prefixes have been added. These "prefixes" are in fact custom weapons; as each legendary prefix can only apply to a single weapon. * Ablation - Legendary Heavy Scatter Laser II: damage +2; system damage -2; crew damage -2 * Agent AP-X22 - Legendary Anti-Bio Bomb: crew damage x2 * Engi Intervention - Legendary Hull Repair Burst II: hull repair x10; system repair x10; missile cost x10 * Junta Paralyzer - Legendary Stun Cluster Bomb: ion damage +1; stun time x8 * Nano Vengeance - Legendary Phase Ion: shots +2; cooldown x3 * Prototype 7 - Legendary Ion Flak Gun Mark II: phases through all shields * Riot Laser - Legendary Burst Scatter Laser II: projectiles +2 * Stinger - Legendary Hull Smasher Laser II: shield piercing +1; projectiles +1, system damage -2; crew damage -2 * Tabarzin - Legendary Bardiche Beam: shield piercing +1; system damage +1; fire chance +2 * Tickle - Legendary Basic Laser II: ion damage +1; stun chance +2; fire chance +2 * The Bomb - Legendary Big Bomb: stun time +10; breach chance +5; fire chance +2 * The Disabler - Legendary Heavy Ion III: ion damage x2; stun chance +10; cooldown x1.5 * The End of Invention - Legendary Maul Beam: damage +1; cooldown x0.9 * The Evaporator - Legendary Burst Laser Mark II: crew damage +2 * The Power of Love - Legendary Glaive Beam: damage +1; cooldown x1.2 * The Punisher - Legendary Heavy Laser: damage +1; cooldown x0.9 * Taxes - Legendary Heavy Charger: damage +1 * Tomcat's Artillery- Legendary Artillery Laser Mark II: projectiles +1; cooldown x1.5 * Volcano - Legendary Fire Bomb III: stun time x4 * Zeus - Legendary Ares Missiles: damage +2; ion damage +4